Unknown Child
by Dream I Dare
Summary: Bella wakes ups to find a child next to her bed. Where did she come from? Will she be excepted by Edward and will she be loved by everyone?
1. Surprise

This is my first fan-fiction so please don't be too hard on me.

I came up with idea one night and it just when on from there.

Prologue

Bella's POV

I sat with Edward on my bed chat as we all ways did. Tonight we were talking of his upcoming hunting trip with his family to some town that had a bear problem to hunt for the weekend.

"So," I asked thing young bear skin and a stuffed bear cub I saw in a museum once when I was eight. "After you drank all the blood out of the animal,' I shivered without permission and Edward's arm tight slightly 'Would you I guess be able to skin the bear or be able to stuff the bear." My voice slow got quieter as I got lost looking into his gorgeous eyes. He smiled my favourite smile contemplating the question.

"I guess we would be able to." Still think deeply. I could see it in his eyes. "I never really thought about it." He started to laugh. "How about I try to get a bear skin for you and see what you think?" He laugh lightly. "Go to sleep my love," I did what he asked and soon fell asleep in his arms dreaming of bears and vampires.

Chapter One – Surprise

Bella's POV

I woke up still thinking about my night with Edward and smile to myself then remember that he had left last night and felt a bit sad, I hear Charlie down stairs and decide to get up.

As I swing my legs over the bed but they hit something I stare in shock. I quickly grab mine mobile phone and ring Alice. She answered on the first ring. "I knew you'd call." She answered before I could say anything. "Alice thank god you answered please tell is Edward nearby?" I ask as fast as I can. "No his out hunting bear with Emmett, why?" she asked curiously. "I just got something in my room and I'm wanting to if any of your family put it here?" She was silent. "Oh, I just saw her! Owe! We're going to have to go shopping, how you told Charlie? Oh this is going to be so fun!" "Alice stop!" she would easterlies go on all day. "Alice just please don't let Edward find out please?" I begged her. "Oh fine, I just be planning oh what colour will be her room do you think she'll look better in blue? Bye Bella." "Alice!" She was already gone.

I looked down at the little baby girl next to my bed and she smiles her gums showing. She was beautiful no other way to put it. I picked the beautiful little one and she smile even wider. I loved her already. She was already equal with Edward and above my love for Alice, Jacob, my mother and father. Wait did Charlie know?

"Dad!" I could hear him come up the stairs all but running. I only yelled when I needed help fast and even then not often. He came bursting in the door out of breath it was a little funny to see. The child in my arms giggled as dad tripped over the door. "Who is that?" I'm not surprised by that question what else was he going to say?

"I was hoping that you may know the answer to that dad." He was already shaking his head. "Is she your daughter?" with a worried look on his face. "No." I answered shaking my head. "I found her next to my bed this morning. Do you have any ideas were she came from?" "Nope, no clue." He looked like he was think then said "Do you want me to take her down to the station to find where she be adopted?" "NO!" I all but yelled at him, he took a step back. "No Dad I'm going to keep her," I told him then quickly continue on "I love her dad, equal with you and mum more than Jacob, Dad, she's staying."

Dad looked like he was trying hard to think of something to stay. His face brighten up when he came up with an argue. "What will Edward think? Do you think he'll stay with you if you keep her? You don't want him to go again do you?" I was hurt. Dad could see that on my face. I looked back to the little girl in my arm and was able to calm down. "Dad," I started, "If Edward does like her I'm sure his family, especially Alice and Rose will. Dad he may not like her but he wouldn't go away again Dad. Not after last time."

He didn't have anything to say after "Okay if you're sure kiddo."

"I'm sure 100% sure dad." He just nodded. "Okay kiddo, do you want me to stay home too and help take care of her or get anything?"

"No dad I'll be fine. Angelia has younger brothers so I'll ask to brow some stuff from her and besides Alice is sure to buy tonnes of stuff for her." He nodded knowingly.

"Okay Bells I'll just buy some baby food for you."

"Thanks dad that'll be great."

My phone started to go off on my bed side table. "Alice," I said under my breath then realised it wasn't Alice. "Angela." Good I need to talk to her today. "Just the person I need to talk to." Charlie got it after a couple of seconds then nodded and walked out the door.

"Hello," "Bella? Oh you'll never guess what I found next to my bed this morning!"

* * *

><p>So what do you think do you like it? I have the next Chapter planed in my head but still any ideas?<p>

Please review


	2. Meeting Edward

**Unknown POV**

"Did you place the child like you were told and hid your scent like I told you to?"

"Yes but are you sure it was the right chose to give the child to the girl. Of all people the child you could have chosen to give the child to after her parents' death you wishes to give her to a girl only just past her own childhood" the voice of the women rang with concern and anger.

"Of course. The child will be care and love, but most importantly Edward will hate the child but loved be by us and others making Bella wish to join us and leave Edward and find her rightfully place."

The women slowly nodded in defect.

"Now go and watch the child and make sure the others don't find out."

**Bella POV**

I sit on the couch waiting for Edward to get back home from his hunt, with my new daughter on my lap.

Angela called to say that she did have to babysit her bother this weekend and was able to come over. I told her that I would need her help with something and she came over around ten.

To say she was surprise would be true. She thought I had cheated on Edward and hidden the child because she had the same eyes as me looked nothing like Edward. She told me that she understood and would help me take care of. Her mum still had all their baby things from when the twins were little. She brought the stuff over and it was now set up in my room and the kitchen.

I sat waiting in the lounge room looking my phone to see that Edward would soon be here. I carried my daughter to the kitchen and place her in her high chair and was walking back to the lounge room when I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked to the door and opened it and to revealed Edward in person.

"Hello love," he lent do to kiss my forehead, "why do you seem so worried and can you tell me why Alice has been so jumpy since yesterday morning?"

I lead him inside and sat on the couch.

"Bella I can hear a heartbeat from the kitchen did you get dog or cat or something? Bella I won't eat your pet if that what you're thinking." He stated laughing a little.

I giggle a bit to bit more out of nerves.

"No, no that not it. It just, well I'll show you stay here and please and be understanding."

He nodded slowly and watches as I walked out of the room to go get the child that I was so nerviest for Edward to meet.

I pick her up and bring her with me to the lounge room.

"Edward this is Aisha **(A.N- There was a note in the basket), **my daughter."

I waited for questions or for yelling or anything but instead he sat still not moving.

"Say something your scaring me, please! Edward please, yell or scream at me but please do something!"

I knew Alice's visions worked when someone made a decision so I decided I was going to go out into the wood outside my house and scream Alice's name till she came.

I was on the back about to step on the grass with Aisha on my hip when Jasper and Alice came running into the backyard. Jasper was staring at me in shock to see a child on my hip but Alice being Alice had not

"What on earth happen to make you want to do that!"

I knew Alice would ask something and I just pointed inside.

"I told him about her and his gone into shock or something and won't move."

Her eyes widen in understanding and she race past me into the house with Jasper right behind her not knowing what Edward was going to do.

I follow in at a slower pace and saw them trying to get him to move.

As I walk into the room his head snapped up and he speed over to where I was standing and grabbed my arm, his eyes coal black.

"You must get rid of the child she not good for us get rid of her, NOW!"

As he spoke is grip got tighter.

"Edward you need to let go your hurting her."

"I don't care the child must go!"

My vision started to blacken and I started to sway. Edward finally notice and let go causing me to fall to the floor.

As a landed on the ground I felt Aisha's little hand on my cheek.

"Bella, Bella are you okay please answers come on, please!"

I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Edward pass the child to Alice then we can help Bella." Jasper voice came clear and calm and me vision was come back and so was the movement in my limbs.

"I don't care for the child it can die for all I care!" I felt Aisha's small hand come off my cheek and opened my eyes to see her hit the wall hard.

"NO!" I screamed as I heard a small cry came from her then nothing.

"Alice we have to get her to Carlisle can you run with her then come back for me please?"

I started to stand the tears were falling heavily from my eyes as stood Alice just nodded than picked up the child and started running to her house.

"Love you need to sit down." I look at Edward in disgust.

"You're acting as if my daughter is not dying and as calming as if she was a pest. Edward you tried to kill my daughter and I will never forgive you for that."

I walked out the door to the wood toward the direction I knew the Cullen household was.

"Bella do you want a lift?" I turned to see Jasper right next to me. I nodded and raced to see if my daughter would be alright.

(+)

**Okay I know I haven't updated in month but I really have no good reason bar I was writing other things that are taking for ever and a long, long one-shot on Alice as a human(Yah!) so I'll try and update at least once a month on at least one story.**

**Also there is a poll on who the unknown Pov is so go check that out.**


End file.
